


All You Ever Wanted

by Lunetaylina



Series: Lunetaylina's AU Dump [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Song: Red (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetaylina/pseuds/Lunetaylina
Summary: There was no one instant where they branched off to be a couple. They just were. It came at the point when there was no one else for Tenten and no one else for Neji.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Lunetaylina's AU Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728403
Kudos: 15





	All You Ever Wanted

Tenten is fourteen the first time she meets Neji Hyūga. It’s her first day of high school, bright and early, and not wanting to be up at seven in the morning as she trudges into the designated room for her homeroom.

Five foot six with long black hair, Neji is fair skin, featureless eyes, and handsome with a mature air about him. He’s sitting away from the other kids milling around the room, grimacing at the enthusiasm of a boy ─ Rock Lee turns out to be a very loyal friend. Something in his invisible smile and serious expressions attracts Tenten. As they ran through all eight periods that day, Tenten is glad that her and the handsome teen share more than a few together.

It takes a few weeks before they speak to each other for the first time. Despite his cold and severe demeanor, Neji was quickly considered a friend by Tenten and Rock Lee. Rock Lee is energetic and optimistic while Neji is cool and realistic, and Tenten seems to be the happy medium. Either she gets swept up in Rock Lee’s antics or siding with Neji to keep the calm.

There was no one instant where they branched off to be a couple. They just were. It came at the point when there was no one else for Tenten and no one else for Neji. It was an unspoken thing, that both were emotionally unavailable unless it involved the other.

Sophomore year started with driving permits and a gaggle of baby face Freshman, including Neji’s cousin, Hinata. Or his sister. Their fathers were identical twins so genetically they were technically siblings, or something like that. Honestly, it was above her pay grade, anyway. Sophomore year also means they can try out for the Varsity teams.

Tenten was always been an athletic girl, never afraid to get a few scrapes and tears a few outfits. While JV tennis and softball are a good way to occupy, she really wants something more competitive. She knows the boys felt the same. Neji is a prodigy in everything ─ academics and athletics─ and Rock Lee is never one to be outdone. He isn’t as inclined toward science and math like Neji, but he is up there when it came to physicality.

So, the fall is split between cross country races and indoor volleyball games. Tenten will admit it’s nice when Hinata joins her so she’s not freezing in the Saturday mornings alone. If she plays a bit harder when Neji and Rock Lee cheer from the stands during her volleyball matches, then only she really needs to know.

When the spring came open field races and volleyball nets were traded out for dirt diamonds, tartan tracks, and soccer cleats. Spring also meant that Tenten is old enough to take the driver’s test. Passing meant casually being seen together in the halls turned into being seen together on the weekends: Friday night movies, Saturday lunch.

The summer saw hiking trips, sometimes in a group with Hinata and her friends, to Hokage’s Cave by taking the Mokutan Trail. The hike runs eight miles on the Hokage’s Mountain’s east side, start at the Hall of the Aspens picnic area, passing scenic falls like something out of fairytales.

It’s in the shadows of the trees that Neji first kisses her. At Mito Falls, his fingers inching into hers, it’s sweet and awkward but it makes her heartrate skyrocket and palms sweat. Even years later, she remembers featureless eyes capturing hers.

Between the Hyūga fundraising dinners, date nights, and random drives through the backroads the non-existent relationship label changes for them. Tenten is part of the Hyūga family, for better or for worse. Joining them for Sunday night dinners, she becomes a staple. She wasn’t going anywhere.

> _"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> American high school. 9th Grade (Freshman) 14-15, 10th Grade (Sophomore) 15-16, 11th Grade (Junior) 16-17, 12th Grade (Senior) 17-18.


End file.
